Bertrum Piedmont
Bertrum Piedmont is a minor antagonist of the 2017 horror game Bendy and the Ink Machine. He was the owner and architect of Bendy Land and a manager of Joey Drew Studios. Much like the other workers of the studios, he was corrupted by the Ink Machine. He was voiced by Joe J. Thomas, who also played the Lost Ones. History Backstory For 40 years, Bertrum enjoyed making and planning theme parks across the lands. He was hired as the architect to build the attractions at Bendy Hall at Joey Drew Studios. During his time working at the Studios, Bertrum disliked working for Joey Drew, as he attempted to gain the rights to Bendy Land, even though Bertrum claimed it as his creation, and called him childish nicknames to ruin his reputation, such as "Bertie", much to Bertrum's chagrin. Prior to the start of the game, Bertrum was corrupted by the Ink Machine and fused with an attraction to become a mechanical monster. ''Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders'' Bertrum first appears in the fourth chapter of the game. He is located in the Attractions Storage room in Storage 9. When Henry activates Bertrum's tape, he comes alive and attacks, breaking the table with the tape recorder. Bertrum attacks by swinging the rides in a clockwise and counterclockwise manner, slamming them down when Henry gets close. To defeat him, Henry must grab an axe that came from the table and chop the bolts that support each arm whenever he slams them down. Whenever an arm is cut off, Bertrum's other arms move at a faster rate. After Henry cuts off all four arms of Bertrum, he deactivates and is presumably destroyed. Appearance Not much is known about what Bertrum looked like as a human, although his face is seen through the machine. He has black hair and a thick mustache. He always looks at Henry as he moves around, and it twitches as it takes damage and later dies. His face is also somewhat distorted, covered with lumps and swellings, although this might be from the Ink. As a monster, Bertrum appears as an Energy Storm thrill ride with four mechanical arms with three rides per arm. Each arm is supported by four bolts (two on each side). The middle section of Bertrum is in the decorative fashion of a carousel with his face visible in the mid-section of the attraction through open doors. The arms, base, and top of the ride are covered in light bulbs. Personality Bertrum is a very arrogant man who shows pride of all the theme parks he created for 40 years, claiming them to be colossal wonders. He also believes that he earned his legacy with sweat. He hates being called pet names and having his credit taken away from him, as he dislikes being disrespected. In his monster form, Bertrum retains his arrogance, now intending to protect his park, thus he attacks Henry in mistake that he wants to obtain Bertrum's park. Gallery Images Bertrum Piedmont.png|Bertrum's head. BertrumHead3D.png BertrumInactive.png|Bertrum prior to activation. BertrumAttack.png|Bertrum during the fight. BertrumDefeat.png|Bertrum after defeat. BertrumCloseup.png|Closeup of Bertrum's head inside the ride. Bertrum by Pascal Cleroux.jpg|Concept art of Bertrum. Videos BOSS FIGHT Bertrum Piedmont - Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4 Trivia *Bertrum's name is a variant of the old French/German name "Bertram", meaning "bright raven". *Bertrum appears to be the first monster to not be primarily comprised of ink, and that may be his actual head, twisted and malformed by the ink that oozes from his mouth. *Two achievements can be unlocked during Bertrum's boss fight: "Around and Around" is unlocked after defeating him, and "Going to be Sick" can be unlocked if Henry jumps onto Bertrum's arms while he spins. *When he says Joey Drew talks about dreams and that he is behind so many nightmares, this possibly foreshadows Joey Drew as the true main antagonist. *Using the Seeing Tool during Chapter 2 reveals Bertrum's name on one of the coffins, implying he was dead before becoming an ink monster. *In the Archives, only Bertrum's head is represented. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enigmatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Envious Category:Guardians